Information services and data processing industries in general have rapidly expanded as a result of the need for computer systems to manage and store large amounts of data. As an example, financial service companies such as banks, mutual fund companies and the like now, more than ever before, require access to many hundreds of gigabytes or even terabytes of data and files stored in high capacity data storage systems. Other types of service companies have similar needs for data storage.
Data storage system developers have responded to an increased need for storage by integrating high capacity data storage systems, data communications devices (e.g., switches), and computer systems (e.g., host computers or servers) into networks called “storage networks” or “Storage Area Networks” (SANs.) In general, a storage area network is a collection of data storage systems that are networked via a switching fabric to a number of host computer systems operating as servers. The host computers access data stored in the data storage systems on behalf of client computers that request data from the data storage systems. For example, according to conventional applications, upon receiving a storage access request, a respective host computer in the storage area network accesses a large repository of storage through the switching fabric of the storage area network on behalf of the requesting client. Thus, via the host computer (e.g., server), a client has access to the shared storage system through the host computer. In many applications, storage area networks support hi-speed acquisitions of data so that the host servers are able to promptly retrieve and store data from the data storage system.
Conventional storage area network management applications typically include a graphical user interface (GUI) that enables a network manager to graphically manage, control, and configure various types of hardware and software resources associated with a corresponding managed storage area network. For example, one conventional network management storage application generates a graphical user interface utilized by a network manager to graphically select, interact with, and manage local or remote devices and associated software processes associated with the storage area network. Based on use of the graphical user interface in combination with an input device such as a hand operated mouse and corresponding pointer displayed on a viewing screen, a network manager is able to manage hardware and software entities such as file systems, databases, storage devices, peripherals, network data communications devices, etc., associated with the storage area network. Consequently, a network management station and associated management software enables a network administrator or systems manager (a person responsible for managing the storage network) to manage the storage area network and its resources. One purpose of managing storage area network resources is to maintain the storage area network so that the storage area network is properly configured to provide efficient data access to many users.
To manage devices such as switches in a storage area network, a network administrator, via the graphical user interface discussed above, may arbitrarily assign agents (e.g., entities that perform tasks on behalf of one or more other entities) in the storage area network to manage the switches through a common storage area network management device. For example, a network administrator may assign a first agent a duty of managing a first switch based on communications from the first agent to a management device that, in turn, manages or controls the first switch. Additionally, the network administrator may assign a second agent a duty of managing a second switch device based on communications from the second agent to the same management device that in turn controls the second switch. Accordingly, multiple agents can communicate with the same management device to manage switches under the control of the management device.
The first agent and the second agent typically can communicate with the management device to learn of configuration information associated with respective switches. For example, the first agent can send a request to the management device to learn of configuration information associated with the first switch. The second agent can send a request to the management device to learn of configuration information associated with the second switch. After receiving respective replies from the management device, the respective agents forward the information to a source (e.g., a management control center) that initially prompted the agents to retrieve the configuration information frm the management device.